Down Reputation Goes
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: The one thing Mikaela thought was so important didn't seem so important anymore. Instead, she found something much better.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.

**I decided to try writing this in a poetic format and found that I rather like it more than it would in a normal story format. It's about Mikaela's view of things and a little on who she was before meeting Sam. Hope that you enjoy reading this and please review.**

**Down Reputation Goes**

Long have I desired it.

Long have I craved it.

It was every girl's dream.

Was it such a sin to want it?

Nothing defined my life

More than reputation.

With that finally in my grasp,

I thought I had it all.

Popularity.

Looks.

Independence.

An equally prominent boyfriend.

I saw my life as complete.

Perfect.

Whole.

Nothing else could possibly make me

Any more content than I am right now.

But that's when he came along.

The geeky boy, Sam Witwicky.

Storming into my life.

Ruining what I carefully built up.

Knocking me over (literally).

He told me to get into the car.

I told him he was the strangest boy I've ever met.

And ironically,

Many strange things happened afterwards.

Such as Sam's old Camaro transforming into a robot,

A wild chase by a rogue police car,

Crazy miniature robots with the intent to kill.

Bumblebee, our savior, showed and explained

As falling stars came our way.

I unconsciously grabbed Sam's hand.

A geek and a beauty touching.

A moment in history.

Who would have thought my world would be turned upside down?

By "a_utonomous robotic organisms_"

As the leader, Optimus Prime, had stated.

From hearing some "interesting" things from Sam's parents

To enduring trash from Agents Simmons

There were some things better left unsaid.

Sam discovered what was in

My so-called perfect life.

My father on parole.

My own record with the police.

He saw a frightened and fragile girl.

Hiding behind her pretty face.

On the way to Hoover Dam,

He was quiet, face unfathomable.

I wondered how he perceived me now.

Did he feel betrayed?

Shocked?

Uneasy?

That he fell for a lie?

Instead, he demanded my record be wiped clean.

To be gone forever.

Trent wouldn't have done that for me.

My friends wouldn't have done that for me.

My father wouldn't have done that for me.

Yet Sam did.

Later, he told me he didn't care

Whether I had a record or not.

He wasn't bothered by it.

But he knew that I was.

So he gave me another chance.

Gratified, I wanted to thank him and apologize

For my earlier harsh words.

But I never got the chance.

We were hurried to leave

To get the Allspark away

From greedy Decepticon hands.

Everything became too rushed and blurred.

Buildings came crashing down.

Fire, smoke, ash all burning.

People screaming.

Someone shouted orders.

But I couldn't hear.

Deaf from the blast that occurred minutes ago.

Again, my hand unconsciously reached towards Sam's.

Two dirty, blistered hands held each other.

He could see I was scared.

He squeezed my hand tighter.

It was all right to be scared.

We can both be scared together.

A horrible screech of metal awoke us.

Bumblebee crawled, his legs missing.

Desperate to fight.

For his friends.

And for us.

Screams alerted us of a new menace.

Sam rushed past.

While I stood still.

Done were the days when I waited.

Waited and did nothing.

I spied a tow truck.

I knew what I had to do.

Fueled with the need to do _something_,

I broke into the truck, hot-wiring it

With some tricks my father taught me.

It wasn't much

But it can help Bumblebee.

The military captain Lennox reached Sam

Told him to get to the building

And get that cursed Cube away from the city

Before more innocents suffer.

Sam stutters, words all jumbled and panicked.

Lennox grabbed him

And brusquely tells him he's a soldier now.

He's no longer a child

Who needs to be watched over and coddled.

Swallowing, Sam nodded.

He would have gone by me without a word

If not for me calling him.

I looked into his eyes

Seeing fear mingling with determination.

There was so much I wanted to say.

All I could do was sum it all up.

" Sam, no matter what happens … I'm really glad I got in that car with you."

_Don't die on me_, part of me whispers.

His face shows but a mere shadow of a smile.

Then, he left.

Not looking back.

Heading into the battlefield.

To become a soldier.

Even as I was ushered to the tow truck

To get an injured Bumblebee out of the way

To my own safety

I never felt more helpless.

Everyone was risking their lives.

And what was I doing?

Running away.

Like always.

I stopped driving.

And listened.

To the gun shots, roars and explosions.

My hands trembled.

I couldn't breathe.

I closed my eyes

Pressing my head to the wheel.

Heart racing

Mind uncertain

I looked back.

Bumblebee understood.

He nodded encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath,

I made my decision.

We entered the battle.

No knowledge or intellect was needed.

Only instinct.

I drove like I was born to do.

I simply left the shooting to Bumblebee.

When it was all done,

I was winded and beat.

But I never felt more alive

Exhilaration still pumping through my veins.

However, where there is victory,

There is also loss.

We lost many comrades that day.

But we also gained many new ones too.

Even when I looked back a few days later,

It all seemed like a dream.

But the bruises and injuries reminded me

Of the battle

And the recovering city and its people.

Upon entry of the school, I was greeted by many flattering classmates

Which before, I saw as a blessing.

Now I see it as a simple occurrence.

I walked into the classroom

Passing by Trent and my friends.

Shrugging off Trent's groping hands,

I headed straight to Sam,

Who was explaining his lengthy absence to the teacher

And sneaked a kiss on his cheek.

Classmates whisper.

Friends gasp.

Teacher stares.

Trent splutters.

But it doesn't matter.

Not to me anyways.

Sam blinks once, twice

And then, a wide, goofy smile appears.

A smile that is irresistibly irresistible.

I cannot help but smile back.

There may be scars.

Nightmares that seem to never end.

A wild fear that haunts.

But I am not alone.

No need to run and hide.

Like before.

I wave goodbye to reputation.

To my old life.

Who needs it now?

When I have something much better?


End file.
